Episode 02: Attack
'~Federal Base: The Study~' Zach laughed heartedly, “Done?” He began to lead the way up to his chamber. They stopped nearby to tell his assistant to bring up a couple of pizzas. “''Ahh'', I haven’t had a piece of pizza in a long time too. It should be quite delicious. So tell me Captain, what brings you here?” asked Zach while Dukey grabbed a slice of pizza. Zach had jet-black hair in the form of a short cut with bangs, along with dark grey eyes that complimented his all black and white Earth Federation uniform. “Damn, Earth food is good! Well…it wasn't planned really... My ship was on its way back from a mission on Side 7 when all of a sudden a Neo-Zeon Battleship attacked us. It must have been a new model because in all my years of fighting Zekes I've never seen one like that. Anyways, we barely shot the bitch down, and there was no way we were going to make it back to the Grenada base on the moon so we had to enter Earth’s atmosphere and hope to hell we landed in Feddie territory. Luckily we landed here and one of your docking bays opened.” Dukey jumped up and grabbed another slice of pineapple double cheese pizza and sat back down. “Once my ship is repaired we're heading to Grenada to report on our mission. They're gonna be pissed we took so long. How about you? How come you chose to be a Feddie soldier? Neo-Zeon have been wasting you here on Earth.” “Though I shouldn't talk, all we've got left is the moon...” “Well, like you it wasn’t a choice really. I don’t remember how or when I joined the Earth Federation but I've been in here for a long time. The Neo-Zeons have been an admirable opponent I very much agree. You should know that as well, they've taken majority of your area from you as well,” informed Zach, Dukey nodded and said, “Ya...but it wasn’t really ours to begin with. I believe that the Spacenoids should be independent. I know you're thinking that these are the same beliefs as the Principality of Zeon, but their vision of independence is to be ruled by a dictator. I believe that each colony should be its own and belong to itself and no one else. The Neo-Zeon just believe in conquest now.” Dukey felt the vibration of his vidular phone going off and he reached down into his pocket and answered the call as an image formed onto the screen. “What? Yes...I'm with a Feddie captain at the moment discussing eerr...the alliances next move. Wha? Alright, I'll be there in a minute,” he said and placed the vidular phone in his pocket. “My men are having a hard time booking hotel rooms, would you accompany me? A high-ranking Feddie like yourself should be able to convince the receptionist.” “Definitely. You lead the way,” said Zach, eager for a new venture—with an AEUG captain at that. '~Hotel NiNe: The City~' Dukey and Zach headed for a hotel called Hotel NiNe, west of the Feddie base. Once they got there, they solve the issue and Dukey's men call it a night and went to bed. Dukey thanked Zach for all his help and decided to go to his hotel room. Exhausted from the mission the AEUG team went to sleep. Sam patrolled the city with his team lead by Lieutenant Faye Goodenberg. "Any Zeke sightings tonight men?" Sam pressed a button on his helmet-allowing a transmitter to communicate back and forth between the party. "None Lieutenant, can we call it a night?" asked Sam, his brown eyes darting back and forth, looking around to make one last check for Neo-Zeon mobile suits. "No! We will patrol until headquarters gives us the order to come in!" said Faye. Sam laid back in his Alex-NTX and sighed while pushing back his red hair out of his face. “Damn that woman is harsh...I haven't had a break all day, no thanks to that AEUG Captain...” "Baka! I can hear you, you!" Sam quickly shut his transmitter off. "I'm sick of patrolling every day and night. I want some damn action! How am I supposed to move up in rank if all I do is patrol this base my whole life?" Just then an enormous burst of light of oscillated and accelerated heavy metal particles whizzed by Sam’s mobile suit's head. "AHH! ZEON!! A ZEON MOBILE SU..." He stopped and turned the transmitter back on again. "SOMEONE JUST SHOT AT ME!! BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR A ZEON MOBILE SUIT!" Just then a Neo-Zeon battleship eclipsed the moon, blocking the moonlight. All of a sudden Dukey jumped up, startled from the loud sirens, “Zeon?!” He quickly threw on his uniform and ran out of the hotel. “Damn, my men are too tired...they must have slept through the alarm! As much as these Feddies hate to admit it, they're going to need our help!” Dukey waved a taxi and hopped in. “Head to the Federal Base! I am Captain Dukey Aznable of the AEUG!” The taxi driver nodded and floored it. Once they arrived Dukey got out of the taxi and ran to the hangar where the Raider was docked. He quickly ran inside the ship and jumped into the cockpit of his Hyaku Shiki, which was rebuilt upon creating the new AEUG-raider forces. There was no one else aboard so he had to open the hatch manually. “I hope the base patrol can hold them off until I get outa this place!” Dukey finally opened the hangar and took off in his Hyaku Shiki. He quickly scouted the area of the city for enemy mobile suits, but it was too dark to see anything. He turned on his lights then looked up to see a Neo-Zeon battleship literally dumping enemy mobile suits on the base. “Shit! I hope the Feddies have improved, because there's no way I can take on all these guys alone.” Dukey started attacking the ones that hadn’t landed on the ground. “Zaku III's eh?” Sam's beam saber slashed through a Zaku III, but when he looked up he was completely surrounded. "Aww damn! I need help!" Lieutenant Faye came out of nowhere hacking through Zaku's with her Hizack. "Now's your chance! Get out of here Sam!" Just as she finished her sentence a Zaku III's Heat-Hawk chopped her Hizack midriff followed by completing the incision in half. "NOO! LIEUTENANT FAYE!" Sam pulled his Bazooka Kai and started firing his last remaining clip in all directions. "You bastards! You'll pay!" Dukey hacked through many Zaku IIIs with his Hyaku Shiki's beam saber but heard a cry for help telepathically. “Huh? Someone's calling to me! It sounds like that Petty Officer from the base!” Dukey dashed over to where he sensed the cry for help and saw tons of explosions. In the middle of it all was the damaged Gundam Alex-NTX launching round after round with its bazooka. He quickly turned on his transmitter. “Hey Petty Officer, get out of there! I'll cover you from here and you head back toward the base. Your Gundam can't handle much more of this!” Dukey pulled out his beam rifle and took out a few Zaku IIIs in a single precision shot. “My mobile suit isn't fully repaired or stocked up, so I can't cover you for long, HURRY!” Zaku IIIs continued to be fired upon by Dukey. Sam nodded and tossed his Bazooka Kai aside and be-lined it out of there. "Thank you... Captain Dukey Aznable!" “''I know it's him, I'd recognize that stubborn voice anywhere!”'' Sam landed in the base's mobile suit hangar and switched into his Hizack. "Don't think I'm finished with you Zekes!" He left the hangar and headed into battle again. Dukey pulled out 2 beam sabers and diced a group of Zaku IIIs. “This is no use! I have to destroy the battleship, then these Zaku's will stop coming!” “Listen kid, can you hold off these Zakus for awhile? I'm going after the battleship!” Dukey launched into the sky and landed on top of the battleship. Immediately, Sam headed toward the large group of Zaku IIIs. "I'll do what I can to help Captain. This is for you Faye!" Sam pulled out a missile launcher and began firing into the crowd of Zaku IIIs. "Take this you murderous bastards!" The Zaku IIIs turned toward Sam and only two-followed Dukey. "Now's your chance Dukey! They're all after me but two!" Sam began kicked in his thrusters to jet backwards while continuing to fire missile after missile. “''I don't know how much longer I can last.”'' Dukey readied his beam sabers, and then led the attack when all of a sudden the two Zaku IIIs grab him, one on each arm and pin him down. "This will only hurt for a second Feddie!" said a pilot in the Zaku III on the right via skin-talk. Dukey struggled, trying to break free, but both of them had him pinned with all their mobile suits’ power. “I'm no goddamn Feddie!” Just as the mobile suit on Dukey’s right was about to close the kill, a sudden flash of light appeared followed by an explosion and Zaku on his right leg was destroyed. What presented itself as a Gundam, the XIXG-OS09 Nova, similar in design to the Wing Zero, stood behind him, beam saber out and powered to the max. Quickly he started moving to the right and destroyed the other mobile suit. Dukey was free, Zach in the same second raised his blaster and fired one shot off, obliterating most of the mobile suits chasing Sam. He closed in with his beam saber and helped getting rid of the rest. Standing in a pile of wreckage, Zach pressed down his comm-link, "You guys okay?" he asked, staying cool and collected. It's the only way to properly manage the Nova’s Nero system. The Hyaku Shiki's regained its balance, “Damn, that was close, I'm okay now! What the hell took you so long?” asked Dukey. Just then another Zaku III appeared behind Zach, raising its Heat-Hawk. Dukey quickly tossed the Gundam Nova aside, using all his power and stabbed the mobile suit directly in the cockpit with his beam pick. “I knew these picks would come in handy! Anyways, let’s take out this battleship. If you pull out your beam saber then you can take out the right wing and I take out the left. We can toss the ship into the nearby ocean before it explodes. You're going to have to try and carry this thing on your own though. Yours is the first Gundam that I've seen that can actually fly on its own,” Dukey said, impressed. He later pulled out both of his beam sabers again and said, “LET'S GO!” Category:Mobile Suit Gundam 0098: The End Begins